Ménage á trois
by phantoms voice
Summary: Lewis und Hathaway sind Kollegen, Freunde, mehr nicht...es ist Sommer, alles es leicht und frei...da taucht plötzlich eine Frau aus der Vergangenheit auf und plötzlich wird alles zwischen ihnen irgendwie anders... Rating M wg. späterer Schilderung von sexuellen Handlungen...später auch vielleicht SLASH, kommt darauf an wie die Geschichte sich entwickelt


**Ménange à trois**

**1. Summer in the city**

James Hathaway setzte sich an den einzig freien Tisch des Straßencafés und streckte entspannt die langen Beine aus. Es war Freitagnachmittag, kurz nach fünf und die Sonne schien wunderbar warm vom wolkenlosen Himmel über Oxford. Er griff nach der Teekarte die auf dem runden Tischchen vor ihm lag und überflog das Angebot. Kaum hatte er sie wieder zurückgelegt erschien eine dunkelhäutige Serviererin und lächelte ihn gewinnend an.

„Schon gewählt?"

„Nein…ich warte noch."

„Ok", entgegnete sie und beugte sich tief über den Tisch um kurz darüber zu wischen, dabei brachte sie ganz nebenbei ihre beträchtliche Oberweite vorteilhaft zur Geltung, „und wenn Sie etwas wollen was nicht auf der Karte steht", sie lächelte noch gewinnender, „dann melden Sie sich bei mir…"

Hathaway hob beide Braunen und blickte ihr amüsiert nach, als sie mit aufreizendem Hüftschwung verschwand.

- So ein Sommertag brachte so manchen aus dem emotionalen Gleichgewicht. -

Er lächelte, zog die modische, schmale Krawatte ab und steckte sie in eine Tasche seines hellgrauen Jacketts. Dann blickte er auf seine Armbanduhr. Sein Chef war zu spät, aber das war nicht weiter schlimm, sie hatten den ganzen Abend Zeit, niemand wartete auf sie.

Die Sonne wärmte James´ Haut und ein leichter Wind wehte über sein Gesicht. Kurz schloss er die blauen Augen und genoss den Augenblick. Er schaffte es sogar die Umgebungsgeräusche von klapperndem Geschirr und plaudernden Menschen auszublenden.

- _Feierabend_ – dachte er – _wir haben ihn uns verdient…und wie ich Lewis kenn werden wir ihn auch feiern…_- ein Lächeln schlich sich wieder auf seine Züge. Er mochte seinen Vorgesetzten, sehr sogar…mehr als man einen Vorgesetzten eigentlich mochte, oder einen Partner…er mochte ihn als Freund, als besten Freund…

Langsam öffnete der junge Sergeant wieder die Augen und hielt nach Robert Lewis Ausschau.

Der gepflasterte Platz an dem sich das Café befand war bevölkert von Menschen: Touristen mit Stadtplänen in den Händen, einkaufenden oder heimkehrenden Bewohnern der umliegenden Häuser, Leuten die eine der vielen hier vorhandenen Lokalitäten aufsuchten und den in dieser Stadt unvermeidbaren Studenten; zu Fuß, auf Fahrrädern oder in Grüppchen um den Brunnen in der Mitte des Platzes auf dem Boden sitzend.

Hathaway lächelte schon wieder, selten fühlte er sich so entspannt: die Sonne strahlte und es schien nichts Unangenehmes auf dieser Welt zu geben.

Er entdeckte seinen DI nicht, ließ seinen Blick aber weiter über die Leute schweifen. Überall waren junge Männer und Frauen in kurzen Hosen und T-Shirts – summer in the city…

James öffnete gerade den obersten Hemdknopf als er eine auffallende Gestalt entdeckte. Alle anderen Personen schienen mindestens zu zweit unterwegs zu sein, die Frau die dort mit dem Rücken am Brunnen lehnte war allein und das machte sie auffällig…aber, wenn er ehrlich war nicht nur das…die Frau war groß, fast so groß wie Hathaway selbst, schlank, hatte das blonde, lange Haar zu einem einfachen Pferdeschwanz gebunden und trug eine dieser großen modischen Sonnenbrillen. Ihr Gesicht war zart geschnitten und ein entspanntes Lächeln ließ es wie von innen heraus erstahlen. Die Unbekannte zeigte viel sonnengebräunte Haut, denn auch sie trug wie die meisten anderen Anwesenden Shorts, ein Trägershirt und flache Sandalen. Sie bewegte sich nicht, schien die Sonne genauso zu genießen wie der junge Policeofficer. DS James Hathaway starrte die fremde Frau fasziniert an…sie war wie der heutige Tag: wunderschön, entspannt und irgendwie vielversprechend…

DI Lewis näherte sich gemächlich dem Café in dem er mit seinem Sergeant verabredet war.

Beiläufig blickte er auf seine Armbanduhr, verdammt, er war zu spät…aber das machte nichts, es war Sommer, sie hatten ihren Fall erfolgreich abgeschlossen, der Papierkram war erledigt…Hathaway würde es nichts ausmachen zu warten, da war er sich sicher…

Robert Lewis freute sich auf seinen Feierabend, ja, er freute sich auf einen Abend mit James, ganz ohne Arbeit, nur sie beide und ein paar Bier…er mochte den jungen Mann, der so geheimnisvoll war und sich so zurückhaltend gab, der aber auch ganz anders konnte… Lewis verbrachte gerne seine Zeit mit Hathaway - dienstlich und privat, sie waren sich nahe gekommen, rein freundschaftlich gesehen, und er genoss es…der junge Mann war sein einziger Freund, der einzige den er an sich heran lies, bis auf Laura vielleicht, aber das war etwas anderes…

Kurzentschlossen trat der Detectiv-Inspector an einen Zeitschriftenstand heran und überflog die Auslage auf der Suche nach der heutigen Tageszeitung, die er bis jetzt nicht in die Finger bekommen hatte um sie zu lesen. – Fehlanzeige – natürlich, es war nach fünf Uhr nachmittags, was erwartete er?

Über den Zeitungsständer hinweg konnte er Hathaway entdecken. Sein Sergeant saß an einem runden Tisch und hatte seine ewig langen Beine irgendwie darunter gestreckt. Er wollte sich schon zu ihm in Bewegung setzten, als er dem Blick des jüngeren Mannes folgte…und zögernd inne hielt.

James Hathaways Augen konnten sich nicht von der blonden Frau abwenden. Fasziniert beobachtete er sie, taxierte jeden Quadratzentimeter ihres schlanken Körpers.

- _James_ – rief er sich selbst zur Ordnung – _was tust du? Du starrst sie an! … Was soll´s, Frauen wollen angesehen werden, sie genießen es….es ist Sommer…genieße es auch, du siehst sie ja nur an…_-

In diesem Moment wandte sie ihm den Kopf zu und lächelte. Ertappt blickte Hathaway in eine andere Richtung, hielt es aber nicht lange durch und sah sie dann wieder an. Er konnte nicht sagen, ob das Lächeln ihm gegolten hatte, auch nicht, ob sie nur zufällig zu ihm sah, oder ob ihre Augen ihn fixierten, denn die dunkle Brille ließ nichts erkennen. Eine Weile noch musterte er noch gedankenverloren die feingliedrigen Hände, die auf der Umrandung des Brunnens ruhten, als die Fremde langsam ihre Rechte erhob und die Sonnenbrille abnahm. Sofort war ein Augenkontakt geschaffen denn Jims Blick war der Bewegung der Hand gefolgt. Amüsiert blitzten zwei dunkelblaue Augen ihn an.

- _Erwischt _– dachte Hathaway, senkte rasch den Blick um ihn gleich darauf wieder zu heben – _klar, einmal schau ich ein hübsches Mädchen an…_- er musste schmunzeln und bemerkte eine plötzlich aufsteigende Hitze in den Wangen – _prima, jetzt wirst du auch noch rot…jetzt so zu tun als wäre nichts bringt auch nichts mehr…_ -

Er lächelte sie an.

Mit erhobenen Brauen verfolgte Robert Lewis was sich da wortlos zwischen Brunnen und Café abspielte. Sein blonder Sergeant musterte interessiert eine ebenso blonde, enorm langbeinige Frau die allein am Brunnen lehnte. Hathaways Körperhaltung war entspannt, der Blick seiner Augen allerdings wurde mehr und mehr der eines Wolfes der eine Herde Schafe belauerte.

Eigentlich hätte Lewis es egal sein müssen was sein Partner tat, er hätte sich korrekter Weise sogar für den jungen, einzelgängerischen Mann freuen sollen, dass dieser beim weiblichen Geschlecht auf Aufmerksamkeit stieß, aber das war irgendwie nicht so…irgendwo in seinem Bauch tat es einen kleinen, unangenehmen Stich…

- _Verdammt Robbie_ – schallt er sich – _du benimmst dich wie ein eifersüchtiges Eheweib, gönne dem Jungen doch etwas Spaß, er hat ihn weiß Gott verdient!_ –

Und um dieses beklemmende, kleine, gemeine Gefühl los zu werden, dass sich jetzt von seinem Bauch aus ausbreitet beschloss er, jetzt die Szene zu betreten.

Das Lächeln der Fremden wurde wärmer, erfüllte ihre Augen. Geschmeidig stieß sie sich ab und trat die drei Stufen die den Brunnen erhöhten hinab auf das Pflaster. Mit wippendem Pferdeschwanz näherte sie sich dem Police-Officer.

„Hallo", ihre Stimme war warm und melodisch als sie ihn ansprach.

„Ähm," Hathaway schluckte, hielt aber Augenkontakt, „Hallo…"

Die Frau schob sich die Sonnenbrille in die Haare, legte den Kopf schief und musterte den Sergeant eingehend.

„Ich wollte Sie nicht…", begann er.

„Hathaway?" Fragte sie und legte die Stirn in Falten,

Überrascht brach der DS in seiner Entschuldigung ab. Kannte er diese Frau? – Diese dunklen Augen – sie kamen ihm vage bekannt vor…

„Jakob Hathaway…?"

„James", korrigierte er sie augenblicklich und irgendwo in seinem Hinterkopf ging ein kleines Lichtlein auf.

„Ja…klar…James…natürlich", sie nickte ernst und ließ sich langsam auf den freien Stuhl ihm gegenüber sinken.

Sie sah die Verwirrung in seinem Gesicht und ihr Lächeln wurde noch breiter: „Ich bin Collins…Anne Collins…"

- _Collins, das kann nicht wahr sein_…- Hathaway blickte sie ungläubig an, während sein Gedächtnis fieberhaft die Trümmer der Vergangenheit rekonstruierte…

„…Collins…", brachte er ungläubig hervor, „…das ist 25 Jahre her…was machst du hier?"

Sie reichte ihm die Hand über den Tisch und James ergriff sie automatisch. Ihr Händedruck war fest und angenehm.

„Entschuldigen Sie die Verspätung", Robert Lewis trat zu den beiden an den Tisch und blickte von einem zum andern, „störe ich?"

„Oh, Gott - nein", entfuhr es der Frau und der Fokus ihrer dunklen Augen legte sich direkt auf den Detectiv-Inspector.

Lewis spürte wie er sich schlagartig von ihr angezogen fühlte.

„Wenn, dann störe ich…", begann sie und wollte wieder aufstehen, doch Hathaway hielt weiter ihre Hand fest.

Irritiert blickte Lewis zu seinem Kollegen.

„Sir", begann sein Untergebener und wurde sich plötzlich bewusst, dass er immer noch Anne festhielt. Etwas zu schnell ließ er sie los.

„Miss Collins und ich…wir sind…"

„Wir waren auf der gleichen Schule, zu mindest ein Jahr lang…"

„Ah", machte Lewis und sofort war seine Aufmerksamkeit geweckt. Hier ergab sich die Gelegenheit etwas aus der Vergangenheit seines verschlossenen Sergeants zu erfahren, langsam zog er sich einen freien Stuhl vom nicht besetzten Nebentisch heran und nahm platz.

„Collins, dass ist mein Chef DI Lewis, wir sind bei der Polizei, Sir, dies ist Anne Collins, eine Schulfreundin"

Sie nickten und reichten einander kurz die Hände.

„Ich dachte Sie waren im Priesterseminar", polterte Robert heraus und sah Hathaway neugierig an.

Gequält lächelte dieser ihn an.

„Die Schule von der Collins und ich sprechen war davor…wir waren damals …vierzehn?"

„Zwölf", entgegnete Anne und ihre Stimme klang traurig.

„Zwölf", wiederholte der flachsblonde Mann und nickte.

„Tee?" Polterte die Bedienung dazwischen, lange nicht mehr so freundlich wie noch vor zehn Minuten.

„Wasser", bestellte Hathaway.

„Einen Milchkaffee" orderte der DI.

„Danke, für mich nichts", schüttelte Miss Collins den Kopf und die Frau verschwand wieder.

James war dankbar für die Unterbrechung, sie hatte es ihm ermöglicht seine Gedanken zu ordnen, seine Erinnerungen wieder in den Griff zu bekommen. Jetzt lehnte er sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, wieder Herr der Lage, und blickte von Lewis zu Collins.

„Es war eine Schule für von den staatlichen Anstallten unterforderten, besonders intellektuell zu fördernden Kindern…"

Robert Lewis kniff die Augen zusammen, wie er es hasste wenn James solche Sätze gebrauchte.

Anne schmunzelte, „Es war eine, heute würde man sagen, Begabten-Schule", erklärte sie.

„Hochbegabte?" Fragte der Inspector nach, obwohl er sich die Antwort schon denken konnte.

„Yeap", machte Hathaway.

Klirrend stellte die Bedienung die Bestellung ab und verschwand wieder.

„Es war keine besonders tolle Zeit", gestand der Sergeant und nippte am Wasserglas.

„Nein", stimmte ihm Anne zu, „aber du warst Gott-sei-Dank schnell wieder weg. Ich bin noch drei Jahre geblieben, bis ich aufs College durfte…"

Schnell überschlug Lewis, zwölf plus drei…das bedeutete, dass sie mit fünfzehn ein College besucht hatte _– wow – wie alt zum Teufel war James gewesen, als er nach Cambridge gegangen war? –_

Sie atmete tief ein, fand ihr Lächeln wieder und blickte von einem zum andern.

„Also, ich wollte wirklich nicht stören, ich wollte mir sowieso noch die Stadt ansehen…Sie beide haben ein…eine Verabredung", geschmeidig stand sie auf und reichte dem jüngeren Mann die Hand, „es war schön dich wieder zu sehen, Hathaway…"

James hob beide Brauen, ihm war das kurze Zögern in ihren Worten sehr wohl aufgefallen, genauso wie Lewis, er sah es deutlich an dessen skeptischem Blick, im Gegensatz zu sonst war es der DS der zu einer Klarstellung ansetzte.

„Detectiv-Inspector Lewis ist mein Vorgesetzter…und wenn du willst, Collins, keiner kennt die Stadt besser als wir…"

Die beiden Männer wechselten einen schnellen Blick.

„Hathaway und ich können auch ein anderes Mal ein Bier trinken…", wandte Lewis ein erhob sich und wollte gehen.

„Oh, bitte", sie legte ihm die Hand auf den Unterarm, dann blickte sie zu James und dann wieder zu ihm, „ ich bin diejenige die hereingeplatzt ist…ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn Sie beide mir Oxford zeigen würden…"

Lewis grinste seinen Kollegen an, dann legte er seine Rechte auf ihre Hand.

„Ich spiele gerne mal den Fremdenführer für junge Damen", damit nickte er Hathaway zu, „vielleicht erfahre ich ja ein paar interessante Dinge aus James´ Vergangenheit."

Der Sergeant stieß einen Seufzer aus, verdrehte die Augen und legte ein paar Münzen auf den Tisch, gemeinsam verließen sie das Café.


End file.
